1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to clamps and more specifically it relates to a securing device for male plug/female socket connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous clamps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to join, grip, support, compress mechanical and structural parts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.